Mobile platforms, including laptops and convertible tablet type computers, include many types of wireless transmitters. Some transmitters radiate in a directions pattern, causing the antenna to have a preferred direction of transmission. These types of transmitters need not be pointed directly at the receiver to function; however, in some cases the transmission direction may be so far out of line that the receiver may experience significantly reduced reception.